onepunchmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Heroes/Hero Association
The Hero Association, also known as the Superhero Society, is an organization founded by the multi-millionaire Agoni that manages all of the cities' superheroes. Agoni has also established the National Superhero Registry, the database that embraces every recognized superhero. The Association uses a class-system, with 4 classes and ranks within those classes, to organize every superhero accordingly. Appearance ACityHeroBuilding.png|Hero Association HQ in A-City (Formerly) Hero Association HQ.png|Hero Association HQ (Currently) History Three years before the current storyline, the Hero Association was founded by multi-millionaire Agoni whose grandchild was attacked by a mysterious being and saved by a passing man. After hearing what happened, Agoni came up with the idea and founded the Hero Association and the National Superhero Registry from private funds. National Superhero Registry The National Superhero Registry is a database that contains the names of every officially recognized superhero. Any person not registered in the National Superhero Registry is not recognized as a hero and as such is always looked upon as a delusional weirdo, regardless of how many times they save the world. Super Hero Entrance Exam To become an official Hero of the Hero Association, a candidate must pass an entrance exam. The entrance exam consists of two parts: 1. Fitness Test - '''The fitness portion of the test tests agility and physical strength. The known components of this portion of the exam included: side-to-side jumps (for 30 seconds), a 1500 meter run, weight-lifting, and squat jumps. The anime version of the fitness portion adds shot put, whack-a-mole, and punching machine components. 2. '''Written Test - The actual content of the written test is currently unknown but Genos referred to both the Fitness and Written Tests as a, "...walk in the park." Genos also said of the written test, "...the written test is too easy to be called a test..." The written test is designed to assess the candidate's "sense of justice"; one staff member of the Association mentioned that it had an essay section. Passing the Entrance Exam has the following actions: #A hero is officially recognized by the Hero's Association. #A hero is entitled to the Association's money made from donations in proportion to the tasks completed. #An "ability" rank will be assigned based on the results of the exam (see "Classes" section, below). #A hero will be eligible to be voted upon by the public in the hero popularity ranking. Classes There are four classes for Heroes, with C-Class being the weakest and S-Class being the strongest: *S-Class, with a total of 17 heroes *A-Class, with a total of 38 heroes *B-Class, with a total of 101 heroes *C-Class, with a total of 390 heroes Thus there are a total of 546 heroes. To go to the next class up a hero must be ranked #1 in their class, at which point they can choose to stay at the top of their class or start at the bottom of the next class, or, such as with Genos a hero can be put directly into a higher class if their score on the registry test is high enough. Heroes= |-| Staff= Trivia *Ironically, the very hero that the association was founded to honor barely passed the exam as a C-class hero. Gallery Hero Association Logo.png|Hero Association Logo. References Heroes Association Category:Superheroes